Coming home
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Squeal to Bonded. Rena, daughter of Reno, has decided to become a Turk. But what will she find on her first mission?
1. Chapter 1

Coming home

Reno brought Rena home, numb. Why would Ritz leave him? Leave her own child? She wasn't like that. Was she? He layed Rena in the crib he set up in his room. He remembered how Ritz wanted so badly for Rena to sleep with them until she got older.

Reno smiled as he remembered Ritz setting up the crib when he came back from work, smiling her sheepish smile as she wiped sweat off her forehead. He yelled at her for doing it by herself and did the rest. She had sat on their bed and watched him with a smile on her face.

He went into the living room and got out his bottle of Vodka. He drank it and for the first time in years, tears ran down his eyes. "Why Ritz, why would you leave us?" He asked, sobbing.

Meanwhile………..

Ritz was laying on the cold table in pain. So this is what happened to Vincent. She screamed in pain as an unfamiliar needle snaked into her arm. She felt white-hot liquid flow into her. In the blinding pain, her mind wandered once again to Rena, the child she barely knew. She knew that the only thing that would keep her going, however long she was here, to see her again. And see Reno-san.


	2. Turk training

2.

18 year later………..

Reno looked at the five lined up Turks in training. In the dim light, he couldn't see their faces. He sighed. He had been given the duty of training all of them, no matter how much he loathed it.

"Okay little Turky victims, I mean, Turks in training. I'm here to make sure you don't die. Under my command, I assure you I will ensure that you will become Turks but only if you obey my commands. Now I haven't seen your faces so its time I do." A hand raised in the air. "We're not in grade school, what do you want?"

"Sir, why is it so important to see our faces?" Someone asked, sounding female and very familiar. Reno knew that voice anywhere. He turned on the lights. The same Turk in training hid behind a black haired girl. He could see from behind red hair. He pulled her out to see Rena, smiling faintly. Her mother's smile.

"Rena Iris Storm. What the hell are you doing here?" Reno said. Rena stood up so she could be seen. Her long red hair was in a ponytail. Her blue eyes questioned his frown.

"Hi dad, lovely day isn't it?" Rena said, smiling at her father. Her black-haired friend sighed. Reno recognized her as Hisa, Tifa's daughter.

"I told you your dad wouldn't let you join." Hisa said. Reno looked over at his niece-in-law. "And what are you doing here? What does your father have to say about this?" Reno asked. Hisa shrugged. "The Turks and Avalanche are fused together, remember uncle Reno?" she said. "Okay fine. I'm stumped. But Rena, you don't have my permission to join. Now go home." Reno said. Rena pouted.

"DDAAADDD! I'm 18 years old. You can't tell me what to do." Reno smiled an evil smile.

"What about when you had mono at 12?"

"Dad, no, please no."

"I believe that mono restricts you from giving blood, a requirement for the Turks."

"Dad, please, it was the flu."

"That's not what the doctor told me."

Rena and Reno had a staring contest at that point. Rena won cause Reno has a short attention span. "Okay fine. But I'm only giving you special duties." Rena's eyes lit up. "Okay." She said, shaking his hand.


	3. Mother

3.

Special duties, Rena's ass. All Reno assigned for her was office work and running for coffee.

"Hey Hisa." She said to Hisa, as they took a break for lunch. Hisa happily ate her lunch, loving her new job as a Turk. Rena sighed. "Something wrong, cousin?" Hisa asked. Rena sighed. "Being a Turk is fun but I feel like my dad really is holding me back. This is the same thing as take you daughter to work day was like when we were kids!"

Hisa laughed. "Things will get better Rena. Just you wait. We'll get a assignment, that will put us on the top Turks list!" Hisa said, a little hyper at that point. Rena said. That was what her cousin and best friend was like hyper and fun-loving. Rena got back to her peanut butter and salami sandwich.

A while later a scream went though the building. Rena's uncle Rude ran into the room. He stopped.

"Girls! Get out of here. One of Hojo's experiment's went crazy! Go!" Rude screamed before leaving the two. Hisa and Rena dropped their lunchs. Hisa looked at her cousin. "Now's our chance, Rena! Lets restrain the experiment and then we'll be heroes!" Rena and her both ran to the opposite of where Uncle Rude ran.

A woman in her mid-30's raged though the building. Her long brown hair flowed around her with black tips. Her once blue eyes were now yellow and raging with anger. At that point, she didn't even know what she was doing. After Hojo finally died, all of his experiments were found and needed to be sorted. This one was disturbed. She thought she was being taken again for an experiment. That woman was Ayame 'Ritz' Storm.

Rena and Hisa decided to spilt up to look for the experiment. Rena ran though the destroyed halls to screaming in one room. What she saw was the face of a woman she had only seen in pictures. Her mother.


	4. I'm back

4.

Rena watched as her mother stared at her, dropping what she was holding. The two watched each other's every movements. The older woman sat down.

"So, you're the first to confront me. Have I been a bad girl?" She asked, teasing. Rena laughed slightly, sitting down. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone." Ritz looked up. "Oh? Who?" "My mother. She left me and my father when I was born." Rena said, looking down. Ritz nodded. "Yes, I had a mother who left me too. Its hard, huh?" Rena nodded.

"Well, I really fucked up this place, huh?" Ritz said. Rena nodded. Ritz got up. "My names Ritz. And yours is?" Ritz asked, bowing a mock bow. Rena coughed. "I'm sorry. What's your name again?" Ritz sighed. "I'm Ayame but I'm better known as Ritz." Rena burst into tears, giving her mother a bear hug. "Momma!" She screamed over and over.

Ritz stood there shocked. "R-rena?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. Rena nodded. "Momma, you didn't leave us. You were right here!" She said. Ritz returned the hug. Rena, my little Rena beana!" Ritz said, sobbing. The two stared a tender moment, sobbing into each other's arms.

The moment was broken by Hisa running it. "Rena, I'll save you!" She said, coming at Ritz, who pulled away. Rena stopped her cousin. "Hisa, stop. Look, this is my mother. Aunt Ritzy!" She pleaded with her cousin. Hisa looked at the older woman. Ritz smiled. "Hisa-chan, I haven't seen you in years. I see you look like your mother." She said. Hisa smiled slightly.

"Aunt Ritz, welcome home."


	5. Reunion

5.

Rena and Ritz made it to the apartment that Rena and Reno shared. Ritz laughed at how messy it was. "What's so funny?" Rena asked, slightly annoyed. Ritz stopped laughing. "Well it was this messy when I first met your father." Rena flopped on the couch. "Tell me about when you met dad." She said. Ritz sighed, sitting down. "Well, it's a long story." Rena smiled. "And I'm ready to hear it."

"Well I was involved in Avalanche as your father might have mentioned. At the time they never got along with the Turks, well you know this already. I was delivering AK-47's and other weapons to your mother when I got captured by the Turks. I was there for three months, naked and tortured. But your father, oh man he was a knight is shining armor. He gave me clothes and some food. And then he helped me escape. That's the story."

Rena smiled. Ritz giggled. "I'm so glad to be here with you, baby girl." She said, hugging Rena. Rena pulled away. "So, lets get something to eat?" She said, getting up. Ritz stood up. "Oh no. You haven't tasted the cooking of the great Ritz Storm." Rena laughed. "Right."

Reno came home from work tired. The experiment that got loose was gone and he and Rude were out looking for hours. He lifted his head, hearing laughing. It almost sounded like….no, it couldn't be. He ran into the kitchen to see Rena and some woman laughing and cooking together. The woman's hair was swept in a ponytail to show…Ritz!

Reno didn't know what to do. Hug her or slap her or just cry. So he stood there until Rena noticed him. "Dad, what's up?" Ritz turned around. She dropped the spoon she was holding. "RENO!" She said, running to him. She flew into his arms, kissing him desperately. Reno pulled away. "Wait one second, why are you here after all these years?"


	6. Hi sis

Coming home

Cloud and Tifa were woken up by a loud knock on the door. Tifa got up, searching for her bathrobe in the dark. Finally putting it on, she stumbled to the front door. Opening the door, she saw a face she thought she'd never see again. It was Ritz. She could barely see her sister in the dark but she like she was about to drop.  
"Hey sis, can I stay here for the night? Ritz croaked. Tifa could hear in her voice that Ritz was trying not to cry, just like when they were little and Ritz would fall and try to be brave, being the youngest.

"Ritz, where were you?" Tifa asked, turning on the lights in the kitchen. Her hands shook as she began to make some ramen for Ritz. Her sister was sitting on the couch. Tifa got to take a better look at her sister. Ritz's hair had grown long and spiky. Her once blue eyes had been turned to yellow. He fingernails and teeth were long, making her almost look beastly. Really, aside from that, she looked like she had been on the holocaust diet and the same as she looked the last time Tifa saw her. "Tifa, you wouldn't believe where I've been. Those damn Shinra idiots locked me up and gave me to Hojo as his little plaything." Ritz said, studying her fingernails. Tifa handed her the ramen and she devoured it in about ten seconds. She finished with a burp. "Thanks Sis." She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Avalanche and Shinra have combined forces all these years. They could have let you go." Tifa said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Ritz laughed. "Well, didn't Reno say that was going to happen?" She said. Tifa looked up. "Why are you here anyway? You should be with Reno and Rena." Tifa said. Ritz's head hung down. "Something wrong?" Tifa asked. "Reno and I had a fight. He thought I ran away from him and Rena and kicked me out before I could explain myself." She said. Tifa sighed. "Well, we all did think that you ran out on us." she said. Ritz looked up. "Tifa, is it my fault I didn't get out sooner?" Tifa gave her sister a small smile. "No Ritzy, its not your fault." She said. Ritz smiled and stretched. "You wouldn't mind me staying here?" She asked, stretching her legs out on the couch. Tifa shook her head. "Stay as long as you want, sis." She said, hugging her little sister. 


End file.
